


Cassie winchesters story

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mention of rape., Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Cassie is Deans twin. She is going to tell you what life is like with the boys and her father. But what happens when she sneaks out one night and something doesn't go right. She only trust dean. Will she ever trust her brother Sam or her father john? Even if she does, will they ever go back to normal or is she never going to get out of this? Can dean help her?





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, let me tell you something. Being the Winchesters sister, it's hard! First of all, every girl in school drools on their self when they enter the room. Next, I'm Deans twin! He is such an ass sometimes! Sam well he is a total geek! Oh, by the way, my name is Cassie, call me Cass for short. Don't mix me up with Deans ex or the angel! You probably think it would be awesome to live with them. Ha ha ha. Far from it. You know how the whole privacy thing is very important to a girl? Yeah doesn't happen. Look I'm 18 and Sam is 14. I don't mind the boys. It's dad that drives me nuts! He is with me when my brothers aren't. I swear if it didn't look weird or wrong he'd walk into the bathroom with me! What's a girl suppose to do? Well I sneak out. Usually, it goes great but I'm going to tell you about the time that didn't go so well...  
Friday night, I decide to wait for dean to fall asleep. I hear his soft breathing and snores. Sams at a friends and dads at a hunt. I jump up and get dressed and walk to a party at my friends house. There is drinking and girls having sex everywhere. I see my friend flirting with one of the football players. I wave at her before getting a cup of beer and walking over. "Hey you made it!" She's yells over the music. "Wouldn't miss it!" I say back. That's when Alex walkes over. He's the hottest boy in school! Well I think he's ok but he's got nothing on my brothers. "Hey, Cassie how are you?" "I'm good Alex how about you." "Id be better if we could get some air!" He chuckled. That's what I needed air! We went onto the patio. "You look very pretty tonight." "Thank you." I say politely. "I'm determined to make you blush!" He laughed at me. "Good luck!" I say laughing with him. One thing led to another. Next thing I know I'm making out with Alex pinned to a wall. That's when he wouldn't let me go. "Alex, let me go!" I say calmly. He doesn't answer as he starts to unbutton my jeans. "Alex! Let me go NOW!" I push against him. "Stop fighting you know you want it." "No I don't like you like that!" I try again to push him off of me. "Then why kiss me?" "I'm drunk, now get off!" "Then call this a drunken mistake I'm not going to get you pregnant!" He said as he slid his hand in my jeans. This got my hand free as I punched him. He stumbled back. I ran to the house and up the stairs to the bathroom locking the door. With shaking hands I grabbed my phone. "Dean, please help me! He tried to.." before I could finish my statement the door was slung open and Alex stood there angry with blood coming from his lip. "You will pay for that, bitch!" He drug me by my hair to the nearest room with a bed in it. "Get off of me!" He laughed as one of the other football players walked in. "Hold her down and cover her mouth!" I struggled to get them off of me. My shirt was ripped off of me along with my jeans bra and underwear. I am a virgin so this next part hurt really bad. I felt pure pain. I screamed as loud as I could. Next thing I know dean is in the room pulling the guys off of me. I can hear them talking, well screaming as dean is kicking the living crap out of them. I can't register what's being said but it goes quite and I've folded myself into a ball as I cry. Dean grabbed my arm gently and I flinch. "Hey it's ok it's me dean." He whisperes as he takes his coat off and wrapped my body in it. He grabs my jeans and slides them on me. "Come on let's go home." He carries me out. The cops had arrived and where arresting the boys that had raped me. My friend was shocked and crying. I clung to dean like a life line. He laid me down in the front seat with my head on his lap. I was sobbing at this point. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "Cassie, no! That's on me I shouldn't have been asleep it wasn't even 8 yet." I felt pain every time I moved. "Dean it hurts!" "I know hang on!" Dean pulled into the motels parking lot. Dads truck was in the lot.   
Dean picked me up and carried me inside. Dad shot up. "Where have you two been its 12:00 and where's Sam!" I whimpered as he yelled angrily. Dean held me tighter as he sat down with me in his lap."it's my fault I snuck out to go to that stupid party!" I cried into Deans shoulder. "Shh,Cassie it's ok." He reassured me. "What happened?" "I got a call from her saying someone wouldn't leave her alone then I hear a boys voice say she'd pay for it. Then the line went dead so I tracked it. Showed up and found her upstairs being held down by a boy while being raped by another. I got angry and kicked their asses." Dean explained. I'd never seen my brother cry. He didn't cry that's not what brothers did. Then I looked at my dad. He was in tears. I began to cry just as hard. Dean got up and laid me on the bed. I refused to let go of him."Cassie let me get you some water going in the tub." "No dean please!" I begged. I felt safe in his arms. "I'll run her some water." Dad got up and ran the water. Once the water turned off dean took me in to the bathroom and got me in the tub. "Do you want to do it or me?" I shook my head. I could do it. "I got it but can you help me when I'm done?" "Yeah I'll be in the room just call." I sat there for awhile. Once I finished bathing I wanted out. My legs where still weak. I called for dean. He came in with a towel and my favorite pjs. He helped me out and get dressed. Usually I sharred a bed with Sam while dean slept alone. Dad always had a room to hisself. When I noticed dad was gone I relaxed a little. Dean put me in the bed and pulled the blankets around me. He kissed my forehead before climbing into bed with me. I snuggled up next to him with my head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get him off of me." Dean shushed me."it wasn't your fault." He said just above a whisper. I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

(Deans pov)   
I let Cassie down. I shouldn't have been asleep. I should have heard the door or her moving around! Cassie stirred in her sleep. She whimpered and gripped my shirt tighter. She's probably having a nightmare. "Cass, come on wake up!" I gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Dean something's wrong." I looked at her and realized she was in pain. "What do you mean?" "It hurts really bad!" She was in full tears. It shouldn't hurt this bad when it hadn't hurt this bad before. I began to panic. I got up and went to dads room banging on the door until he answered. "She's in a lot of pain. More than before. That's not normal!" Dad looked as worried as I did. He ran to our room. Cassie screamed in pain. I'm not talking about a scream that was normal. No it was a scream of pain and fear. It killed me to see her like this. Dad tried to pick her up but she pushed him away. "No! Don't touch me! Not again, please!!" She screamed but her eyes were closed. I walked over to her. "Cass, come on open your eyes." She opened her eyes and reached her arms out for me. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Dean, we got to get her to a doctor!" I nodded and picked her up carrying her to the car. 

Once we got to the hospital, Cassie was in and out of consciousness. She was in so much pain. I had told Sam to stay with his friend another night if he could. We explained what happened to the doctor and he nodded. "Ok has she let anyone touch her or did you have to force her here?" "No, she lets my son dean touch her." "We're twins." I said as she called out my name. I held her hand to reassure her I was there. "De, make it stop!" She whinned. I felt bad. The Doctor nodded. "Ok, I'll need your help then." He sent our dad out of the room. "I need to see what the damage is if there was any at all. She won't like it because it might remind her of being raped so you have to be strong for her." I nodded and held her down. Her eyes shot open and they were filled with terror. "No, please!!!" She screamed. The Doctor made quick work of the examination. "You can let her up now." I let go of her as she cried. I struggled to keep from crying myself. The Doctor clasped my shoulder. "Stay with her. When we get the results we will see what we need to do." I nodded and sat on the bed with her in my arms. An hour or two later the doctor walked in. "She'll be okay. We gave her stitches. You may consider a therapist." I nodded but knew she wouldn't go. 

(Cassie's pov)   
I woke up in a hospital with dean holding me. Sam was asleep in the corner of the room and dad walked in with a cup of coffee. "Hey how you feeling?" He asked. "Sore, but I'm ok." I wasn't ok. I was broken. I wasn't about to let my father know though. Dean wrapped his arms around me tighter. "How are you?" He asked as he opened his eyes. "Sore. I'm ok though." I only ever let dean see me break. That's why I called him and not dad. Sam shuffled in his chair before going back to sleep. "Does he know?" "No, just that you are really sick and that you really just want to be with me." Dean answered. I nodded. I eventually snuggled back in with dean. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

I began to panic when I woke up and dean wasn't in the room. My dad got up and tried to comfort me but I wouldn't let him touch me. Dean came running in a few minutes later. He ran up to me and held me. I relaxed more in his arms. We left and got in the impala. Dad took his truck and went on a hunt and left Sam and dean with me. 

(Time skip...)  
Dean and I are 24. Sams 20 and in college. Dads been gone for a couple of weeks. I was mad at Sam for leaving so when dean went to get him at standford I waited in the car. I jumped in the front seat when they came out. "Hey,Cassie!" Sam greeted. I starred at him and pulled my phone and earbuds out. Dean and I like the same music I just didn't want to hear sams voice. A few hours had past and I grew sleepy. So I laid down which my head in Deans lap. (Overall pov) Sam leaned forward to make sure Cassie was asleep. "Why.." "she's still mad Sam." "Dude I've been gone for 2 years!" "Yup and she's still mad!" Dean shrugged as he drives. "Why though!?!" "Maybe because she was starting to trust people again like you and dad but then you walk out on her and now dads missing so we will be lucky if I can get her to talk to us!" Dean said as he watched the road. Castiel appeared in the back seat. "You have to be careful with Cassie!" "What?" "The angels are looking for her. They want her to carry and angels child and it will be raised to fight every demon on earth." "Why Cassie?" "Because she is the only female Winchester and there is power in your blood line." Cas then went to disappear. "Wait! Dude which angel should we keep her from!?!" "Gabriel and Balthazar. And me. I won't ever do it but the other two might." Dean looked at Castiel. "Are you angels nuts!?!" "No we don grow in the ground, dean!" Castiel then left. 

At a gas station, Cassie shot up from a dream and took deep breaths. "Dean!" He bent down to look into the car. "Yeah?" "Why Is there an angel in my dream telling me I'm going to carry Gabriel's child!" "Wait describe the angel!" "Naomi, that was her name. She had me Tied to a chair and was doing something to me. She then stood up and said I was carrying his child and to be careful." Cassie looked terrified. "Gabriel!!!" Dean yelled and he appeared. He took to fingers and placed them on Cassie's stomach. "Shit! They really did it!" Cassie looked at him terrified. "Ok, they have every angels DNA so they took it an combined it with yours to put a child in you." "What!!! It was a dream!" "No it was what was happening to you but they maid sure Sam and dean didn't know you were gone." Dean looked at him. "So she is pregnant with your child!?!" "Yes." Cassie moved out of the car and started throwing up. Gabriel rushed to her side and held her hair back. "Shhh. It ok!" "It's not ok!!" She yelled at him. "I don't want kids!" "You won't really have one. They will take it away from you after its born." Gabriel said with sad eyes. "They can't take it! It's my child as much as it's yours!" Gabriel rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Dean we need to get her to a safe place, she'll have the baby soon. They have made sure to rush the pregnancy along." Cassie held onto Gabriel like a life line. "You aren't coming!" Sam told him. Cassie became furious. "He's coming because you have no right to say anything you traitor!" She spat angrily. Dean went to say something but Cassie winced as she held her stomach. Gabriel supported her weight as she leaned back against him. Sam jumped in the front seat as Cassie and Gabriel slid into the back. Cassie's stomach had swollen to that of a 9 month pregnant woman. She began to panic and Gabriel did his best to calm her down. "Dean go faster!" She yelled as she froze when she felt a contraction. "Gabriel?" She whispered weakly. "It's ok it will take a few hours before you're ready." She laid back into him. She held her stomach as she screamed in pain. Three hours had passed and they had just made it to a safe cabin. They found a certain spell that kept angels from entering unles they were already there. Castiel and Balthazar arrived shortly before the spell was cast. Cassie laid on the bed with Gabriel as she screamed in pain. "Make it stop please!" Gabriel looked up at his brothers. "It's going to be worse when she actually gives birth because the baby is part angel." "Why me!?!" She yelled. "Why couldn't one of those idiots be pregnant!" This was the rare time when the three angels acted like normal humans. Gabriel looked like a normal man about to become a father would look like. "Ahhh!! Please!" Cassie begged. Balthazar walked to her and covered her legs with a sheet. "You're close, Cassie!" She looked at Gabriel and gave him a small smile. "I have to push!" Balthazar looked and then said." Go ahead, Cassie!" She screamed as she pushed with all she was worth. "I see the head!" He told her as he encouraged her to push. After another hour finally a child's cry replaced Cassie's. "it's a girl!" Cassie and Gabriel smilied as they held their child.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie smilied as she held her child in her arms. She looked up at dean. Eh smilied and walked over. "She's beautiful, cass!" He kissed her forehead then walked over to Sam. Cassie looked at Gabriel. "Is there anyway to stop them from using her?" He looked at her. "I'm not sure. Maybe, trust me I'll search every crook and crack for a solution. " he looked back at the small baby who was fussing in its mothers arms. Cassie gently rocked her to sleep. "What are we going to name her?" "Hmmmm, what about Cassie junior?" She nudged him. "No! What about grace?" He smilied. "Ok, hi grace I'm your father Gabriel and this is your mother Cassie." He said as he looked at the half asleep baby. Cassie was growing tired and very quickly. "Gabe, I'm getting tierd can you hold her?" He nodded and took the baby. "The three of us will guard her with our lives." Cassie could only smile as she began to fall asleep. Dean smilied and laid her all the way down before covering her up. John barged in, "what in the hell!?!" Cassie shot awake. "What happened is she ok?" She panicked as she shot ip to look for her child. That's when she saw her father. Gabriel carried their child over to her. He whispered in her ear. She nodded and asked him to grab a towel out of the bathroom. He returned with one. "Here you go." She smilied and situated Grace just right before covering her up with the towel. She waited for Grace to finish nursing. Her father was furious. "Someone better explain." Dean looked at him. "An angel made her get pregnant and with in five minutes she looked like a 9 months pregnant woman and she gave birth." John grabbed Gabriel. "You got her pregnant!" "No, look Naomi did she's got every angels DNA and she happened to choose me." "Dad! Let him go!" Cassie yeld angrily at him. He let him go but looked at her. "Don't use that tone with me!" "Oh shut up and sit down somewhere! You are annoying me!" She growled out. She was still feeling the after pains and most women slept threw this but she was in awake and in pain. Once Hrace finished she handed Hrave to Gabriel who laid her down in a crib Cassie has failed to notice. "Get some sleep, Cassie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about it being so short! I ran out of time to write so here is what I've got so far! :-)

Cassie was asleep. She could hear voices. Stirring in her sleep she grumbled. "Shh! You are going to wake her up!" He heard dean growl. "Listen you said you could have her trusting us by now!" "Dad you can't make a schedule for when a person feels safe!" "Well you should try it!" Cassie sat up and rubbed her face. "Hey baby girl!" Her father said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hi." She said quietly. "Where's Grace?" "Asleep with Gabriel." Dean and Sam answered. She nodded. "De?" "Yeah?" "We got any pie?" He chuckled and went to the kitchen and got some pie before bringing it back. "Here you go." "Thanks." She slowly are the food. He smilied and walked over to her. "How you feeling?" He asked as he felt her head. "I'm tierd but I'm ok." He nodded and sat beside her. "What's up?" She smilied. "Nothing dean I'm fine." She reassured him. "Sam and dad, can you go out for a moment?" They nodded and left. "What's really going on?" She looked at him before breaking down in tears. He pulled her into his lap and held her as she cried. SHE burried her face into his chest and took his scent in. "What's wrong, sis?" "I'm sorry! I should be able to trust other men besides my twin!" "Hey, no it takes time for that!" She cried. "It's been over 4 years!" "Cassie, we live in a hell. A denji brought that back up!" She sniffles and clung to him. "It's going to be ok." He gently petted her head. "I love you." "I love you too dean." She whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
